Of Demons and Shinobi
by Sadono
Summary: Hinata Hyuga grew up among a clan of demon hunters, but to make her dream to become a ninja come true, she has to make a contract with one of the very beings her clan despises. AU
1. Chapter 1: A small reprieve

**A small reprieve **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Hinata didn't really know what she was doing at the moment. When she had left the Hyuga compound it had seemed so obvious: if she wanted help this was where she had a chance to get it. But now her determination faltered as she stared at the Hokage's secretary.

"G-gomen, I shouldn't be here."

Hinata turned around to leave, but the secretary had spotted her helpless look. Before Hinata had realized it the woman had made her way towards her and stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She bend forward a bit to be on eye level with Hinata and smiled at the twelve year old girl.

"Don't worry, Hyuga-san. The Hokage cares for all his children and will surely try to help you, no matter what bothers you."

She knew that the old Hokage was especially interested in the well being of future Shinobi and Hinata wasn't exactly known to her as someone who would bother the village leader.

"I-I don't think..."

But before Hinata could protest further the secretary dragged her through the great wooden doors into the Hokage office, where the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently signing a few papers while smoking his pipe. The old man looked up from his desk and looked questioningly at the girl before him, while his secretary simply left the room. He knew that Hinata was extremely shy, which gave her huge problems both in the academy and within her clan and her approaching him could not mean a good thing.

"Hinata! This is a surprise. What brings you here, child?"

Hinata stared at the old man in surprise. She had only met him briefly a few times while accompanying her father. She had never imagined he would know her by name.

"I - I..."

This was when Hinata's remaining strength left her and she broke down in tears. She didn't realize at first when the old man put his arms around her or that the piece of cloth she was crying into were the Hokage's robes. Under normal circumstances she would have been completely embarrassed about those things, but she was mentally too exhausted. It took the old Hokage half an hour to calm down Hinata enough so that she could tell him what had happened.

It turned out that Hinata had refused to kill a young demon during her clan's demon hunter training. Her position among the Hyuga had been problematic before as she was looked down upon as being weak and not determined enough to do what was needed. This 'failure' had been the final straw for Hiashi Hyuga, her father, to decide to marry her off to a lord in the Fire Country capital. Even worse, the man she was supposed to marry was ten years older than her and known as being unforgiving and cruel.

After a bit more careful prodding, the old Hokage managed to get Hinata to tell him the rest of the story. She had actually expected to be subjected to such a fate, because her sister was a far better candidate for the position as clan head than her. But she had hoped to become a ninja before that happened and see a bit of the world during missions. She even admitted that travelling around with a team and being free from her family and obligations as the clan heads daughter for a while was one of her biggest dreams. After hearing the whole story the old Hokage had a contemplative look on his face while he continued to smoke his pipe. Hinata had mostly regained her composure and sat in front of him with a defeated look on her face.

"This is quite a problem indeed. Hinata, I believe you know a bit about the clan laws, so you should be aware that my possibilities to influence clan politics are quite limited."

Hinata nodded sadly.

"Of course there are certain exceptions. As Hokage I can draw you into a honorary position among the ninja forces to give you a special mission and there is a certain mission I could assign you to. Actually I was thinking about whom to give this mission to and you would fit nicely."

"W-what kind of mission is this Hokage-sama?"

"I think I need to start at the beginning so that you know exactly what this is all about. You do know about all the kinds of demon summoning from the Academy?"

"O-of course Hokage-sama. There is the timed summon like your demon apes or master Jiraiya's toads, who assist the summoner for a brief time. A s-skilled summoner can even perform multiple summonings simultaneously with this kind of c-contract. Then there is the partial summon. The demon is able to walk the human realm without any time limit, but he is bound strongly to his summoner and a part of the demon's power remains in the demon realm."

"Yes and as you know there is a limitation to both of them."

Hinata nodded.

"T-the strength of the summoned demon is restricted by the strength of his summoner i-in one way or another."

"Yes. In addition to that once the contract is void, for example because of the death of the summoner, the demon is sent back to the demon realm. And that brings us to the last type: the full summoning. The demon is no longer bound to a summoner, he is free to walk the the human realm with all of its power. Of course this kind of summon is the hardest and most dangerous. It is almost impossible to summon one of the more powerful demons completely into the human realm and even harder to somehow control them. But on the other hand there is nothing more valuable than a fully summoned demon, who is loyal to a ninja village."

"W-why is this important Hokage-sama?"

"I am thinking about having you form a contract with a demon."

Hinata gasped.

"B-but Hokage-sama! My family are demon hunters. They would never allow that!"

The old Hokage nodded. The different views among the clans of how to handle demons had always put a strain on the village's peace.

"Yes, under normal circumstances this would be correct. But in this special case I don't think even the Hyuga will object once the contract is formed."

Hinata just stared at the old Hokage. Hiruzen opened a drawer in his desk, pulled out a few scrolls and stashed them inside his robes.

"Come with me, Hinata. I will tell you the rest on the way."

Hinata followed Hiruzen out of the wooden doors of his office, past the desk of his secretary and on to the great stairway of the Hokage Tower.

"Now let me tell you about a very important clan of Konoha Shinobi: The Namikaze. During most of their history the Namikaze clan consisted of two sides. One part of the clan lived normally here in Konoha. The other part ... are demons that live in the demon realm."

"L-like your ape-demons, Hokage-sama?"

"Not quite. The demons from the Namikaze clan use at least mostly human appearances and adhere to human rules and customs. Unfortunately the human side of the clan found its end with Minato, the Fourth Hokage."

"H-he must have been a-an amazing man. M-many people still mourn his loss."

"Well it is quite unfortunate that he can not directly assist Konoha anymore, but in contrast to public knowledge Minato Namikaze is not dead. He is just trapped in the demon realm."

"B-but then we should be able t-to free him and bring him back to Konoha."

"That would be true if Minato was human. However since he is a demon that is not possible."

"H-he is a d-demon?"

"Yes. This brings me back to the summoning types for demons. Due to the fact that Minato is very powerful, a full summoning is basically impossible and we haven't found a way to partially summon him or another member of his family by normal means."

Hinata nodded. Some demons were naturally resistant or susceptible to some types of summoning.

"As I said it is impossible to summon one of the more powerful Namikaze. Minato is most likely forever lost to us. However he has a son, Naruto, and like all other Namikaze before him his family wants him to live in the human world and protect Konoha for as long as possible."

Hinata stared at the old Hokage as she realized what the old Hokage was getting at.

"I think you realize where I am going with this, Hinata. I would like you to be Naruto's contract partner."

Hinata stared at her feet.

"I-I don't think I am qualified enough to take on such an important task. Y-you should ask one of your jounin to form a contract with the son of the Fourth Hokage, Hokage-sama."

"To be honest I normally would do that, but due to the very special type of summoning contract required, I need someone of Naruto's age for that."

"Then y-you should give this honor to one of my stronger classmates, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled at her.

"Hinata, the contract partner has to be a girl and I know that you could easily beat any of your female classmates in a spar."

Hinata stared questioningly at the Hokage, wondering what kind of contract this was. The Hokage quickly continued.

"Let me tell you more about the contract. This is a very special summon type, which is only used by the Namikaze, I think. It works only for the younger members of the clan and only while they are not too powerful. If we go along with this, you will form a partial summoning contract with Naruto. This will allow Naruto to walk the human realm until he either finds a new partner for his partial summon or his final contract partner. As you can see this task will not last forever, but it should give you enough time to finish the academy and spend a few months, maybe even years in ninja duty. However, once Naruto does form a contract with anyone else, I won't be able to protect you from your clan any longer."

Hinata nodded sadly, but getting a bit more time was exactly what she had asked for. Her determination to accept the old Hokage's offer grew and she was sure that the Hokage was right in thinking that her family would not interfere. The Hyuga respected Minato Namikaze greatly and Hinata was sure that they wouldn't dare to go against his son.

"W-what is the final contract partner?"

"Finding Naruto's final contract partner is the goal of your mission, Hinata. Once Naruto finds this person he will form a very special contract with her, which will allow her to fully summon him to the human realm once. This person will be bound to Naruto forever and will be something like his soulmate. In contrast to almost all other known kinds of full summonings, this special type doesn't require a single sacrifice and would give Konoha access to a fully summoned and loyal demon. Therefore this is an SS-ranked mission."

Hinata nodded, while staring at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"So will you go along with this, Hinata?"

"I-I w-would be honored. Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well. But there is one thing I need you to promise me, Hinata."

"O-of course."

"The Namikaze value their honor and take great pride in helping others. If Naruto learns about your problems, he may attempt to make you his final contract partner to help you permanently, even though you are not suitable. Therefore I need you to promise that you won't tell him."

Hinata nodded.

"I-I promise, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Of course there is a chance that you are indeed a suitable partner for Naruto, but the chances of that being the case are very slim. I need you to keep that in mind."

"I will."

The old Hokage nodded.

"We are finally here."

During their conversation they had made their way deep into the basement of the Hokage tower and stood before a large metallic door. Hiruzen put his hand on top of the middle of the door, where a small seal could be seen on the metal. The large doors swung open immediately.

In front of them was a long corridor with strange metal plates along each wall. The metal plates were decorated and laced with seals, but in the center of each plate was a simple smooth metal surface that had the outlines of a door.

"W-what are these things Hokage-sama?"

"These are pathways to different places in the demon realm."

"S-so we use one of them t-to summon Naruto?"

The Third Hokage shook his head and Hinata wondered what they would do instead. He stopped right in front one of the 'doors' and went through several hand seals. Hinata gasped when she saw chakra travel from the old man into the 'door' even without activating her Byakugan. For the chakra to be visible like that the amount had to be incredibly high. Then a blinding light appeared on the metal plate and its outlines matched the outline of the 'door'. The old Hokage breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am getting too old for this. Come now, Hinata."

He grabbed Hinata's hand and led her right into the blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2: A home in the demon realm

**A home in the demon realm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

When Hinata and the old Hokage stepped out of the light, they were in a small and mostly empty room. On the wall behind them was a similar metal plate they had just used to travel to the demon realm. Hiruzen simply opened the only door and they walked into the living room of a small house. One part of the room contained the living area with a couch and a small table. There was a small kitchen in one corner of the room, a door that led outside and stairs that led up to the first floor. A red haired woman was currently cooking something and a blond young man stood next to her. Hinata immediately recognized him as the Fourth Hokage. The strange thing about him was that he looked like he was in his mid twenties, even though he was about forty years old by now. The woman had nine beautiful red fox tails swaying behind her and a pair of pointy fox ears.

"Minato! Kushina! It is good to see you again."

"Hiruzen!"

The two men happily shook hands, while the woman eyed the old man warily.

"Hello, perverted old man."

The blonde Hokage grinned at the older man apologetically while rubbing the back of his hand.

"Anyway, who is that little lady with you?"

Hinata would have introduced herself if she hadn't completely frozen up in front of the legendary Fourth Hokage.

"This is Hinata. I was thinking about having her be Naruto's temporary contract partner, if you are alright with that."

The two parents eyed her curiously, which caused Hinata to shrink back behind the Third Hokage.

"By the way: where is Naruto, Minato?"

"He is out in the garden, playing with his little cousins."

"Why don't you go out and meet him, Hinata? I need to discuss a few things with Minato and Kushina."

Hinata nodded and inwardly cursed herself for being so goddamn shy. She went outside the easy to spot front door and found herself in a garden. The house was surrounded by a large lawn with several trees scattered around in some places. Near the house were several beautiful flower beds. There was no cloud in the blue sky, even though there had been in Konoha and the strangest thing was that there was no visible sun.

About a hundred meters away she spotted a blond boy rolling in the gras, wrestling with two orange foxes. She immediately suspected that he was Naruto, because his hair was very similar to that of his father Minato. She made her way over to the boy and the two animals and after a short while they noticed her and waited for her expectantly. As she got closer Hinata realized that Naruto had fox ears like his mother and behind him swayed four foxtails. Once she was close enough Naruto smiled warmly at her and started talking excitedly.

"Hey who are you? What's your name?"

"I-I-I am Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata! I am Naruto and these are my cousins Hitari and Hikari."

"Hi Hinata!" The two foxes greeted her as one.

"H-h-hello." Hinata said barely above a whisper.

Hinata had been surprised when Naruto had introduced the foxes as his cousins and even more surprised when they talked to her. In the next moment she had the desire to slap herself as she realized that she should have suspected that Naruto's relatives weren't necessary human, since he was a demon himself. His cousins were kitsune, fox demons and Naruto was obviously related to them and a kitsune, too. Hinata noted that Naruto's cousins both had only one tail, which meant they were of the lowest rank and power among that kind of demon, while Naruto's four tails were a lot more impressive. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the nine tails of Naruto's mother. A kitsune demon of the same rank had attacked Konoha twelve years ago on its own. Many shinobi had lost their lives that day and the Fourth Hokage had been announced to have perished as well.

"So what brings you here, Hinata? And what kind of demon are you?"

"I-I ..."

Naruto and the two kitsunes eyed her curiously. This caused Hinata to twiddle her fingers nervously and made her unable to further introduce herself.

"I ... uhm."

Naruto saw that Hinata was getting more and more depressed as she tried to talk to them, but only managed to stammer.

"Hey, wanna play tag with us?"

"Y-yes!"

"Great! You're it Hikari!"

Naruto poked the kitsune's forehead and then rushed off, grabbing Hinata's hand on the way to drag her away from the small fox demon. Soon Hinata joyfully ran away from one of the demons or tried to catch them herself. Luckily she and the and the three Kitsune were about equally fast, but Hinata suspected that Naruto held back a lot, both for her and his cousins. An hour later Hinata and the two fox kits were completely exhausted and they decided to stop and rest.

Naruto and Hinata sat down side by side against the trunk of a big tree in the garden, while the small foxes laid down between them. Hinata was happier than she had been in a long time. The friendly nature and simple acceptance the three had shown her had warmed her heart. She was about to tell Naruto why the old Hokage had brought her to his home when Hitari and Hikari suddenly raised their heads as if hearing something.

"Naruto! Naruto! Daddy is waiting for us outside!"

"Alright I'll bring you to him. Wanna come with us, Hinata?"

Hinata simply nodded and the three of them got up and Naruto led them further away from the small house of the Namikazes. They got closer to a small fence surrounding the garden, but Hinata could see only lush grass stretching out behind it and no sign of anyone, who was about to pick up the two kitsune children. Soon they reached a small gate in the fence and somehow Hinata had gotten the impression that something was wrong with the horizon or that the sky had gotten closer. She finally understood this mystery when Naruto walked through the gate with the fox kits close behind them and the three just vanished.

'There is a barrier surrounding this garden!'

As Hinata followed them and passed the barrier herself, she finally saw the real face of the demon realm. There were no plants and no blue sky here. Grey rocks and mountains were everything Hinata could see and over them were thick grey clouds. Giant bones of different animals, or demons rather, littered the landscape and the whole world seemed to be doused in a dim twilight. Hinata briefly thought she saw something absolutely massive move through the sky, but the clouds hid it from her view. And right in front of them stood a massive fox with dark red, almost black, hair and nine fox tails. He licked both Hitari's and Hikari's fur for a short while, then he gently picked them up using his tails and put them on his back. Suddenly the giant fox paused and sniffed the air.

"**What is this delicious smell**?"

Naruto, Hinata and the two kitsune children looked at each other questioningly. The giant fox continued to smell around until his snout was right in front of Hinata, who had shrunken in on herself and began to shiver as the powerful demon came closer and closer.

"Hey what are you doing, Hyoko?"

Naruto's voice gave Hinata a bit of hope that she wasn't about to get eaten right now.

"**Tch. You and your family should not dangle such tasty treats right in front of me. You are really testing my self control.**"

Naruto only raised an eyebrow. The demon now looked straight at Hinata and got even closer to her, so that she could feel his hot breath and look into his giant mouth with its deadly teeth.

"**Go back into the barrier human, before the whole demon realm comes after your tasty flesh**."

Hinata was shaking by now, because of the intentional intimidation by the powerful demon. Naruto grabbed her hand and gently whispered to her to calm her down.

"It's okay. I promise nothing will happen to you and we will go back in in just a few moments."

The giant demon only rolled his eyes.

"**Anyway see you in a few years, Naruto. Give your parents my regards.**"

"Bye Naruto! Bye Hinata."

The two kitsune children had been a bit surprised by their parents aggressive behavior towards Hinata, but now they acted as if nothing had happened.

"See ya Hitari, Hikari! Bye uncle Hyoko!"

Without further ado the giant demon trotted off and his children waved towards Naruto and Hinata from his back. Hyoko quickly picked up speed and vanished from view much faster than Hinata had anticipated. Naruto still held Hinata's hand, but only now the shy girl really noticed this being the case. She blushed a bit, but found his touch to be very comforting.

"Now let's get you back inside."

Still holding her hand Naruto led her back into the barrier and then let go of her to close the gate.

"I-I am sorry I didn't tell you. I-I should have known that it is very dangerous for me to walk out of this barrier."

"No harm done. My uncle acts all evil sometimes, but in reality he is not so bad."

"S-still he was right."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to say it, but Hyoko had indeed been right. Demons tended to prefer food found in the human realm over that from their own one and most demons were carnivores. Humans were basically a delicacy. They slowly made their way to the Namikaze home, while talking on the way.

"So you are a human, right? I mean yeah of course you are, should have realized that you smell differently."

Hinata nodded and Naruto put on a grin.

"You are only the third human I have ever seen. I only met jiji and Kakashi before you. You know them?"

"I-I d-don't know anyone called Kakashi. W-who i-is your grandfather?"

"Well he isn't really my grandfather. Jiji is Hokage of a place called Konoha, just like my dad was."

"I-I know him. H-he came here w-with me. H-he is talking w-with your parents right now."

"Really? This is great! Our supplies were starting to run out!"

Naruto threw his hands in the air to celebrate. Hinata couldn't help but look fondly at his childish, but warm behavior.

"N-naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you seem to be h-happy here w-with your family. Y-you wouldn't w-want to leave, right?"

"Well things do get kind of boring here from time to time and going outside is dangerous even for someone as strong as me. I wish jiji would finally find me someone to make a contract with to see the human realm and get some action."

"B-but your family..."

"Oh I won't really leave them, not yet anyways. You see the first kind of contract I am supposed to make is only partial. Dad told me all about it. It will only draw a part of me into the human world and the other part remains here. Dad even taught me a jutsu to transfer memories between my two halves."

Hinata blinked. This was actually something she hadn't learned in the academy. What happened to the demon back in their realm seemed to be unimportant for their studies. Hinata vowed to rectify that lack of knowledge.

"I-I am glad. Y-you s-see..."

Hinata twiddled her fingers and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"H-hokage-sama o-offered me the p-possibilty t-to be your c-contract p-p-partner."

"Really? Yatta! Finally!"

Naruto captured Hinata in a tight hug, which caused her to blush slightly, before he grabbed her hand and ran towards his family's home with Hinata trying to keep up. When they reached the door Naruto let go of Hinata and threw it open.

"Jiji!"

Hinata didn't see how Naruto got from the door to the Hokage, but the next thing she saw was Naruto almost crushing Hiruzen as he hugged him with both his arms and his four tails.

"Hello there Naruto."

"Is it really true? I can finally see that Konoha everyone told me about?"

"Now now Naruto, calm down." His father smiled at him.

Reluctantly Naruto let go of the old Hokage. While everyone else had smiles on their faces, Kushina crossed her arms and looked at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto, making a contract is a serious thing. You will be strongly bound to the person you make the contract with."

The old Hokage tried to calm Kushina down.

"Kushina, this is just a temporary contract. You know that Naruto can't stay here forever and he is definitely ready to see the human realm."

Kushina tried to hit Hiruzen, but Minato held her back.

"You have no idea what this special contract means for a demon, you stupid old man!"

"Don't worry darling, I am sure Hinata will take good care of our son."

"Will she?"

Kushina looked at Hinata sternly, which caused Hinata to gulp. She barely managed to hold Kushina's gaze, but she had a hard time to respond.

"I-I..."

Naruto tried to help her out.

"Mom, Hinata is awesome! She even played catch with Hitari, Hikari and me. We will make an awesome team for sure!"

Kushina's expression lightened a bit.

"Just answer me one question Hinata: What is Naruto to you?"

"I-I don't understand what you mean Namikaze-sama. H-he is the s-son of you a-and Hokage-sama."

She fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I w-would be honored t-to be his partner" Hinata's voice became even quieter than it already was and everyone was having trouble to understand her "a-and hopefully his f-friend. H-he seems t-to be a very k-kind person."

Kushina now smiled at Hinata, who blushed and continued to twiddle her fingers. She put a hand Hinata's shoulder to calm the shy girl down.

"I am glad you see him this way, Hinata. I just wanted to make sure that you see Naruto as a person and not as a weapon or some kind of pet or servant."

Hinata gasped.

"I-I would never d-do that Namikaze-sama."

"I believe you, Hinata. And please call me Kushina."

"Does that mean we can make the contract, mom?" Naruto was excited now.

"I can't see why not."

"Yatta!"

After celebrating for a short while, Naruto approached Hinata.

"You ready, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "Uhm, w-what do I need to do?"

"Just give me your hand, Hinata. I am sorry, but this will hurt a bit."

"O-ok."

Minato spoke up.

"Hinata, even though the ritual doesn't look like it, this is a voluntary contract and you need to accept it in order to work. If you fight it, it will fail."

The young Kunoichi nodded and stretched her right hand out towards Naruto, so that he could begin.

Naruto gently took her hand, led it closer to his mouth as if he wanted to kiss it and then he suddenly bit down hard. Hinata yelped as Naruto's fangs dug deep into her hand, but soon the pain vanished as Naruto licked the wound with his tongue laced with orange chakra. Hinata felt the foreign chakra enter her, which was a bit uncomfortable and she could have definitely stopped whatever was happening using her own chakra, but she didn't interfere. Soon her hand felt comfortably warm and Naruto's bite marks healed quickly. In their stead appeared black markings, just like a tattoo, on the back of her hand. They looked just like a fox.

"It worked just like you said it would, Dad!"

"Yes, Hinata should now be able to summon you, once she returns to Konoha."

They continued to talk for a while and Kushina invited Hinata and Hiruzen for dinner. She had cooked pork ramen, which was consumed greedily by Naruto and his father. The red haired woman herself seemed far more interested in the few pieces of meat in the dish and Minato gave her his share. During the whole meal Naruto and his mother told stories from their everyday life. At one point Naruto even climbed on his chair, while imitating a demon, which earned him a scolding courtesy of Kushina. After everyone had finished the Third Hokage told them he unfortunately had to go and he and Hinata said goodbye to the Namikaze family.

"Before I forget:" The old Hokage pulled out several scrolls from his robes. "I brought you some supplies."

Hinata noted that Naruto and Minato eyed the scrolls hungrily.

"Thank you, Hiruzen."

"Yeah, thanks old man! See ya soon!"

After saying their goodbyes Hiruzen and Hinata returned to the room where they had appeared and Minato activated the pathway for them. A moment later they were back in the basement of the Hokage Tower.

"H-hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"W-what was in those sealing scrolls you left them?"

"You should know that food from the human realm tends to taste better for demons."

Hinata nodded.

"This can take very different forms. Some demons eat bugs or small animals, some eat plants or trees and some are drawn very strongly to human flesh. Some even eat human blood, human dreams or human minds."

Hinata nodded again. So many kinds of demons were considered 'evil', because of their peculiar appetite.

"The Namikaze have a very special addiction."

The face of the old Hokage darkened.

"Noodles."

**A/N: I know I made Hinata almost annoyingly shy for now. I wanted to follow the idea of things being even worse for her, without Naruto to draw strength from and her having even less self esteem because of that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Circumstances

**Circumstances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata and the Third Hokage had returned from the demon realm to the basement of the Hokage tower.

"H-hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"S-should I summon Naruto now?"

"Wait Hinata, we should talk to your father first."

Hinata nodded.

"Anbu!"

Hinata didn't see where she had come from, but suddenly a kunoichi with purple hair and an Anbu cat mask stood before the Hokage. The woman kneeled before the old man.

"Bring Hiashi Hyuga into my office, there is something important we need to discuss."

"At once Hokage-sama!"

In the next moment the Anbu was gone. Hinata and the old Hokage slowly made their way back up into the Hokage office. There they waited for a while until Hiashi Hyuga entered the room. He completely ignored Hinata's presence and looked questioningly towards Hiruzen.

"What is going on here, Hokage-sama?"

"I have heard how you treat your daughter, Hiashi. I just can't understand how you could do something like this."

"Hinata is simply not cut out to be a ninja and I have acted accordingly."

"You wanted to marry her off to Lord Uzumu in the Fire Capital. She is only twelve, Hiashi."

"That is none of your business, Hokage-sama ."

"I disagree. It is my responsibility to look after my people."

Hiashi's eyes darkened even more than before.

"This is clan business, Hiruzen. There is nothing you can do."

"You are wrong. There was a special mission none of my Shinobi were qualified to carry out. I drafted Hinata into an honorary position of my ninja forces to assign her this mission."

Hiashi furrowed his brows.

"What kind of mission is this?"

"Hinata will work together with the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Hiashi thought about this information for a short while.

"She made a contract with him, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"But you do know that we are demon hunters. Are you making fun of the Hyuga, Hiruzen?"

"No, Hiashi. I just thought your clan would respect the son of the man, who saved our village twelve years ago."

"You are an old fool! The boy is a Kitsune, just like the very demon who attacked Konoha in the first place. If anyone finds out they will skin him alive. Or do you want to tell the public the truth about Minato and risk some idiots attempting a full summoning to bring back their beloved Fourth Hokage?"

"Know your place, Hiashi!"

The two men glared at each other and Hinata was held her breath to not draw any attention on her. Finally Hiashi gave in.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. I was upset that you meddled in clan matters."

"Very well, but don't question my authority again, Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded, but held the old Hage's gaze.

"Anyway I am aware that having Naruto stay with the Hyuga clan would be very dangerous. He will be allowed to stay in the Namikaze compound instead."

"What will you tell the public?"

"We will try to keep both him being a demon and his parentage a secret. For now I want him to assume the name Uzumaki. Minato's uncle was married to a woman from that clan and we can pretend Naruto is related to the Namikaze that way. As far as I know there are no Uzumaki left, so it should be fine."

"I guess we will have drop this pretense once it is known that Naruto is a Kitsune demon?"

"Yes, the negative public opinion towards Kitsune would be too dangerous otherwise. Then we will have to tell the truth."

"What about Hinata?"

"Since we can't separate her from Naruto for too long, she will have to live in Namikaze compound with him for now. I hope you are alright with that, Hinata?"

This startled Hinata a bit and she quickly recounted what she knew about partial summonings. Partially summoned demons could not be killed by normal means in the human realm and would just return to the demon realm, or rather the part of their power summoned to the human realm was sent back. The summoner basically acted as the demon's anchor in the human realm and they couldn't be separated for too long or the demon would disappear. Hinata wondered if she couldn't simply summon Naruto each day, but judging from the Hokage's statement that probably was impossible due to the amount of chakra required.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama. That i-is fine."

"How am I supposed to explain this?"

"I want you to assign her to help our new citizen Naruto to settle in. You can explain this by pointing out the debt your clan and the rest of the village has to the Namikaze and by that their relative the Uzumaki named Naruto. We might need to think of a new explanation after some time, but for now that will do."

"Very well. Just remember I am not liking this one bit, Hiruzen."

The old Hokage nodded.

"One more thing: I want you to keep quiet about the marriage you have arranged for Hinata. Whoever Naruto chooses will be by his side for a very long time and I don't want Naruto to be influenced by things like that."

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

"Hinata, would you please summon Naruto now?"

"W-what do I need to do?"

"You simply picture Naruto in your mind and push chakra into the summoning tattoo on the back of your hand."

"H-how much chakra should I use?"

"All of it."

"H-hokage-sama?"

"Naruto's strength will be limited to the amount of chakra you spend to summon him. Because of that you should always use all your chakra, just not so much that you faint because of chakra exhaustion."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told. She pictured Naruto in her head and pushed all her available chakra into the fox mark on the back of her right hand. She immediately felt the exhaustion that came with spending so much chakra. In a puff of smoke Naruto appeared.

"Yatta! Hi Jiji! Hi Hinata! Uh..."

"Hello Naruto-san. I am Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father."

"Great! Nice to meet you!"

In the next moment Naruto stood right at the great window in the office and looked down upon Konoha.

"Woah! So big! And so many people! Jiji can I go outside right now, please?"

"Just a moment, Naruto. There are a few things we need to discuss."

Naruto's face fell a bit, his pointy ears seemed to bend down a bit and his tail fell to the floor. Then Naruto blinked, looked behind himself and his face fell even more.

"I have only one tail."

This caused Hinata to lower her head. She knew exactly why Naruto only had one tail. She simply didn't have enough chakra to summon more of his power.

"I-I am s-sorry Naruto."

Naruto luckily picked up on this, as he knew everything about his contract from his parents.

"Aah don't worry Hinata! This is fine! And with me by your side you are sure to get stronger in no time! Believe it!"

To show her that he meant it he grinned at her brightly. Hinata stared at Naruto in disbelief. It had been a long time since anyone had been so understanding and supportive after she had failed in some way. She smiled back at Naruto and timidly nodded her head. The old Hokage smiled at this display. Hiashi on the other hand scowled, but nobody noticed it.

"Anyway, Naruto, there are a few things you need to know before going outside."

Naruto nodded and looked at the old Hokage expectantly.

"For your own safety I want you to keep both your parentage and you being a demon a secret."

"What? No way Jiji!"

"I am sorry, Naruto, but there is no other way."

"Just ... why?"

"There are several reasons. First of all it would be dangerous if people knew that you are Minato's son. He had many powerful enemies and I fear Iwa would do everything to bring you down."

"But I thought I was almost invincible, while I am only summoned partially?"

"Actually that is exactly one of the problems. You are indeed almost invulnerable and will just return to the demon realm. Only certain sealing techniques and techniques especially designed against demons could become a problem. But your partner doesn't have that luxury."

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Well crap!"

"Your father should have taught you that when fighting a shinobi with a summoned demon by his side, it is almost always best to go after the shinobi. The problem in your case is if Hinata was to be killed and the contract forcibly cancelled, there might be problems when trying to use the same special contract with another person."

"Don't worry Jiji, I will definitely protect Hinata!"

Hinata's cheeks reddened a bit at this declaration.

"Just don't overdo it, Naruto. Hinata will soon be a Genin of Konoha. She can take care of herself most of the time."

"Of course!"

"Good, now remember: For now you are Naruto Uzumaki, a relative of the extinct Namikaze. Also you need to always keep up a Henge to look like a normal human. Kitsune demons are currently not welcome in Konoha and to change that we would have to tell the truth about your parentage, which we want to avoid."

Naruto pouted a bit, but he agreed nonetheless.

"Good, also since you and Hinata can't be separated and you would be in danger among a clan of demon hunters, you two will live in the Namikaze compound."

"Oh wow. Sorry Hinata."

"I-It is fine, Naruto."

Hinata didn't want to say loud that she really liked the idea of not living in the Hyuga compound for a while. Not being looked down upon by her clan and being beaten on during training were good prospects.

"I think that is it for now. You should know how to gain access to your compound from your father. Just remember to keep your Henge up all times and to be at the Academy tomorrow at 8am."

"Sure thing."

Naruto grinned, performed a hand sign and immediately his fox features were gone.

"Let's get going then, Hinata! Bye Jiji, bye Hiashi-san!"

Naruto turned and ran for the door.

"H-hai!"

Hinata quickly bowed to the Hokage and her father while saying her goodbyes, before she ran after Naruto.

Hiashi looked after them and scowled.

"He is completely different from Minato."

"You are right, Hiashi. He is much more like his mother."

"Then... can we trust him?"

* * *

Naruto excitedly ran through the streets of Konoha, but somehow he didn't really pay any mind to his surroundings. Hinata barely managed to keep up with him. Naruto looked at a piece of paper he had pulled out of his pockets from time to time, but Hinata couldn't get close enough to see what it was. Using almost the last of her strength Hinata managed to catch up to Naruto and ask him.

"Naruto-kun? Where a-are you going?"

"Dad gave me this map so that I can find the most important places in the village easily. There is one place I really have to visit after all the things he told me."

They rounded a corner and Naruto suddenly skidded to a halt, a fact Hinata was very thankful of. She was close to collapse of chakra exhaustion after summoning Naruto back in the Hokage office and then trying to not lose sight of him while running through the streets.

"There it is!"

Still breathing heavily Hinata looked around, but she couldn't find anything interesting enough to make such a fuss about it.

"A-ano Naruto? Are you sure we are at the right place?"

"Of course! There it is! The Ichiraku Ramen Stand!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**The fact that Naruto is related to the Uzumaki in this way is due to the AU nature of this story. In this fic Kushina is not an Uzumaki.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ino

**Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Hey Choji! Hey Shikamaru!"

It was lunchtime in the ninja academy and after she had lost sight of Sasuke, Ino made her way over to her childhood friends.

"Hi Ino."

Choji greeted her warmly, while Shikamaru only mumbled something suspiciously similar sounding like 'troublesome'. Ino ignored it.

"So what are you guys doing?"

In the next moment she almost face palmed. Choji was happily consuming a bag of chips and Shikamaru was lying on his back, staring into the sky.

"Forget I asked."

Ino looked around in the yard of the academy, searching for something interesting.

"Hey, what is Hinata up to?"

Hinata was kneeling behind a table standing right next to the path leading from the side entrance of the academy into the yard. She tried suspiciously hard to hide herself from view.

Shikamaru angled his head so that he could see without getting up.

"They are at it again..."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly a blond kid rushed out of the academy building, five stronger looking boys right behind him. When he passed by where Hinata was hiding he performed a hand sign and close behind him a hidden explosive note went off. The explosion was muffled and caused a large chunk of earth to collapse, revealing a large hole in the yard. At the same time Hinata pulled hard on something, that Shikamaru soon identified as ninja wire. The wire was connected to a pole on the other side of the small path and the whole group of students following behind the blond boy tripped over it. With a scream they all vanished into the hole in the ground and splashing sounds indicated that they had landed in a pool of water.

"How did they manage to dig a such a hole in the academy yard without anyone noticing?"

Shikamaru was just as puzzled as Ino.

"That is really quite a troublesome feat. Judging from the time it took from them disappearing in the hole till we heard the splash it must be at least three meters deep. Add to that the depth of the water, which should be at least two meters to avoid any injuries, you get a really deep hole."

"How do you think they did it Shikamaru?" Choji was still munching his chips as he asked.

"Well they would have needed at least ten people to pull this off fast enough at night to not get noticed. Remember they even had to transport the excess soil somewhere. They might have used some kind of technique, too, of course."

"But this goes a bit too far for a prank on random students, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but that was one of the groups which bullied Hinata whenever they caught her alone. Turns out it was a stupid idea to try to continue doing that since that Naruto kid is around."

Said Naruto stood at the edge of the hole and openly laughed at the group swimming below him. Hinata stood behind him, glancing over his shoulder and she giggled a bit from time to time. When the doors of the Academy opened and Mizuki came out they both dashed off.

"Is he like a bodyguard for the Hyuga heiress?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ino, Choji I need you to keep quiet about this, but I have an idea what is up with Naruto and why he is so set on helping Hinata."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"Ino you especially. Promise me you won't tell anyone. If I am right, this seems to be some kind of village secret."

"Alright, I promise."

"Have you seen the tattoo, or markings on Hinata's hand? She tries to hide it, but it has been there since Naruto showed up for the first time."

Ino and Choji nodded.

"That looks suspiciously like a mark that appears on some kinds of demon summonings. I think Naruto is Hinata's demon."

"But shouldn't the teachers know about this? I mean demons usually aren't allowed to act as regular students."

"They do know about it, but aren't doing anything. Remember last summoning class?"

Ino nodded happily. "Yes, we all were allowed to make a temporary contract with one of those fluffy little demons."

"Exactly. Naruto and Hinata were excempt from that, like everyone else who already had a contract. But they didn't have to show their summons."

Ino nodded. Shino had summoned a hideously large bug and Kiba had just referred to his half demon pup Akamaru.

"But wouldn't someone else have noticed that, too?"

"I am sure that Kiba and Shino are aware of what Naruto is. Kiba because of Akamaru and Shino because of his insects. They just have been asked to keep quiet, possibly by the Hokage himself. Remember how Kiba approached Naruto the first time he showed up and later Kiba acted as if nothing had happened?"

"So should we do something about this?"

"Why? Everyone else seems to think things are fine. If Iruka-sensei doesn't believe that Naruto is a threat to us, he isn't."

Ino and Choji nodded and soon the bell announced the end of the break.

* * *

Later, when Ino made her way home from school she couldn't help but think about Hinata and Naruto. She couldn't even remember the last time she had heard Hinata speak, let alone laugh before the blond boy had showed up. But with the supposed demon around she seemed genuinely happy. Ino wondered if a demon could help her with her own problems, too.

The Yamanaka were known for contracts with demons that worked well with their mind based abilities. Many of those demons were known to be very dangerous, too, but the seemingly not dangerous Naruto and the cute demon from her summoning class made Ino mostly forget about those warnings. She was determined to at least find out more about the demons her clan had used in the past.

After dinner with her family Ino made her way into her clan's library. In the back of the room there was a hidden door and Ino was sure that behind it were the clans most valuable and dangerous possessions. Ino had once seen her father open it and she remembered how he he had done it. On the door were dozens of small seals ingraved into the wood. Ino touched the same seals her father did back then in the exact same order, but nothing happened. After waiting a short while Ino tried again, but this time she put a bit of chakra into each seal she touched. The door swung open.

Ino carefully entered the room. To her right was a large bookshelf with dozens of very old looking books. Right in front of her, in the middle of the room stood a safe. Ino was sure that there was no way for her to open it.

Suddenly the door closed behind her with a clank, which caused Ino to jump. After she had calmed down she realized that this was most certainly just a precaution to prevent the door from being kept open.

She turned to the last wall in the room. There were several pictures hanging there and under each was a device Ino knew quite well. Those were helmets the Yamanaka sometimes used to project their minds. But when she had used those devices before, they had always been connected to someone else, whose mind she was supposed to enter. These things were seemingly not connected to anything and they were fixed to the wall.

Ino stopped in front one of the pictures. The others had shown ugly beasts, but this one had a woman in it. She had long black hair, which was the only thing that covered her perfectly sized breasts. Her face was flawless and beautiful, but her black eyes looked like those of a dangerous animal. Reaching above her shoulders were things that looked like black, leathery wings. She looked both beautiful and cruel. Ino had become curious. She put her head into the helmet and used it the way she had learned.

A moment later Ino stood alone in a dense fog. Wherever she looked there was only the same grey.

"**Who are you? Why did you call me?"**

Ino turned towards the melodic, almost angelic voice. Out of the fog came a woman, who looked just perfect to Ino. Somehow she reminded her both of her mother and of the most stunning woman she had seen in a fashion magazine once. The woman was wearing a beautiful princess dress.

"I am Ino. Who are you?"

As the woman came closer, she eyed Ino with more and more curiosity.

"**I am Lyria. You are a human, aren't you?"**

Ino nodded and Lyria tried to carefully touch Ino's arm, but her hand went right through the girl.

"**So you are not really here. Interesting. But one thing should work. Say Ino, don't you want to make a contract with me? I am sure I can help you out."**

"A contract? You are a demon!"

"**Of course I am. Isn't that why you are here, child?**"

Ino knew enough from learning at the ninja academy that most demons were dangerous. She didn't know anything about Lyria and that made her wary.

"I am sorry, Lyria, if I called you as you said. This was a mistake. Goodbye!"

Ino wanted to cancel the technique that had brought her to this place, but Lyria stopped her.

"**Wait! Isn't there something you might need my help with? Maybe there is a boy you like?**"

Ino paused.

"What do you mean?"

"**I am a succubus, a master of seduction. I can make all the boys you want worship you."**

"I only want one boy."

The succubus smiled at her.

"**Of course, child. How about we make a contract just until he is yours? With my help that won't take long."**

"Are you really sure you can help me? I have already tried so many things."

"**Of course. I swear I can help you. If he isn't gay at least . And you should know that we demons are bound by our word."**

"And once he is mine we are done?"

"**Yes, the contract will be finished and I will return to my realm."**

"Alright I'll do it!"

"**Very well, child. Say can you feel your real body? We could use a bit of blood to seal the contract."**

Ino concentrated and she could indeed feel her body, even move it. It was just as she had left it. She nodded towards the demon.

"**You don't have to cut deep, but you have to use blood from a cut right above your heart."**

As Ino grabbed for a Kunai with her real body and carefully moved a few of her clothes away she wondered if this was such a good idea. But the thought of having Sasuke as her boyfriend made her determined enough to carry on. She made a shallow cut above her heart and squeezed a bit of blood on her hand.

"**Now smear the blood on your lips and then kiss me."**

"But you are a girl."

"**Just one little kiss.**"

Ino nodded. With her real body she smeared the blood on her lips and then she carefully leaned in to the beautiful woman with her projected body and gave her a small peck on her lips. Suddenly everything went black for Ino.

Ino awoke a short while later, lying on the floor in the hidden room in the Yamanaka compound.

"**It worked!**"

The blond girl blinked. She couldn't see Lyria anywhere.

"Where are you?"

"**In your head. This is a partial summoning contract, that means I couldn't take all my power with me. I just left my body behind.**"

"Why didn't you tell me that beforehand?"

"**I didn't think it would matter. Besides I can help you much better this way. Why don't you just look for that dark haired boy you want so that we can get started?**"

Ino agreed. Now she actually couldn't wait to get the demon out of her head again.

* * *

After paying a visit to her room and changing into her most revealing outfit on advice of her demon, Ino made her way to the Uchiha clan compound. She found Sasuke at clan's own training ground, going through kunai throwing exercises.

"**Just a moment.**"

Ino felt how Lyria performed some kind of technique. It felt completely different from any ninja technique Ino had used before and she guessed correctly that it was because the demon used youki and not chakra to do it. After the demon was done Ino felt some kind of longing, like a hunger, but for now she ignored it.

"**Now go to him, child.**"

Hesitantly Ino approached the boy. She and Sakura had both had bad experiences with interrupting the Uchiha's training sessions.

"Hello Sasuke."

When Sasuke noticed her, his eyes went wide.

"Ino? Hi!"

The blond girl noticed that Sasuke's eyes seemed to continuously roam her body.

"Sasuke, do you like my new look?"

Sasuke nodded. This caused Ino to smile, that was actually the best reaction she had ever gotten from him.

"So would you like to spend some time with me?"

"Yes, very much."

Sasuke got closer to her and grabbed her hand. Ino thought he wanted to walk with her holding hands, but instead Sasuke pulled her closer and kissed her. Ino immediately melted into the kiss, she felt as if a lifelong dream had come true. Then she felt Sasuke's tongue, prodding for entrance into her mouth. This was going way too fast, but Ino didn't want to ruin the moment. She opened her mouth and hesitantly entwined her tongue with Sasuke's. It felt strange, but somehow she grew to like it. But then Ino felt a hand groping her rear.

**Slap**!

"Stop that!"

Sasuke held his reddening cheek, visibly confused.

"Why?"

If it had been anyone but Sasuke, Ino would have possibly killed the guy for asking such a question.

"You don't get to do that until much later. We are still too young and we haven't even been on a date!"

"But I don't have time for that. I have to train to avenge my clan!"

Ino blinked.

"Wait. What did you think we were going to do?"

"I... I thought you promised me to make my dream a reality."

"What dream?"

"To rebuild my clan."

"You mean have sex!?"

Sasuke nodded numbly. Only now Ino realized that he seemed to not be completely aware of what was happening and she was pretty sure she knew who was responsible for this mess.

"Sasuke I have to go. And for your information: I am not some whore you can just use to rebuild your stupid clan!"

Sasuke looked after her, visibly confused. Once she was out of sight he immediately resumed training. He couldn't remember why he had thought about reviving his clan right now. He had decided long ago to kill his brother first and he would sure as hell stick to that.

'You did that to him!'

Ino's scream reverberated through her own mind.

'**Why did you chicken out? Once you fulfilled his dream he would have been at your mercy. He could have been yours.'**

'But he doesn't love me. He didn't even seem interested in what I wanted at all! He just wanted sex!'

'**What does it matter? After fulfilling such a big dream of his we could have put him in a trance powerful enough that he would have licked your feet and carried you to the end of the world.**'

'A trance? I thought you would help me make him love me?'

'**I am a succubus, child. I am a creature of desire and lust, not of love.**'

'Cancel the contract! I don't want your help anymore!'

'**Poor child. I am afraid I won't do that.**'

'Then how can I get rid of you?'

'**That is easy. Either you fulfill the contract and make that Sasuke boy yours or...**'

Ino blanched. After their encounter she wasn't so sure anymore if she wanted to be with the Uchiha.

'Or?'

'**... or you die, child.**'

The young Yamanaka's blood ran cold. The sweet way Lyria had said this last sentence made it clear that she was perfectly fine with, if not happy about Ino dying. Ino realized that she hadn't made a contract with a specialist in love matters, but with a monster.

While conversing with her demon Ino had been distracted enough to run right into a middle aged man. Ino fell flat on her ass and the man only stumbled a bit. When he turned around and looked at her Ino suddenly saw something. The man lent her a hand and pulled her up. While doing so he secretly groped her ass. Ino blinked, still sitting on the ground. Before the man could even offer his hand she quickly got up and strode away.

'What was that? Some kind of vision?'

'**You are hungry and my, or our powers rather, show you ways to quench that hunger.**'

'How do I do that?'

'**Simple. You fulfill people's desires and then you feed on them.**'

Now Ino knew exactly what the vision about the man groping her rear was. It was one of his desires and her succubus powers allowed, or rather forced her, to see it.

'What kinds of desires?'

'**Anything romantic or sexual. Like getting to grope your ass**.'

'I won't do anything like that! I'll rather stay hungry!'

Ino had frozen right in the middle of the busy street. More and more people noticed her as they were forced to avoid the motionless girl and that was when Ino's visions came back.

She saw a teenaged boy groping her breasts. The next moment she was in a hot springs, bathing naked with a young woman, washing each other's backs. Then she saw herself dancing in front of an older man, continuously taking off clothes and throwing them away.

Ino ran. She shoved people out of the way left and right and tried her hardest to get out of the crowd. More visions came, but she completely ignored them.

"Ino!?"

Ino didn't react to the call and continued to run. The guards at the Konoha gates didn't stop her, as she wanted out and not in. After leaving Konoha she ran right into the woods. Several minutes later she stopped in a small clearing, panting.

'**Poor, confused child. Why do you fight it? Some of those desires weren't so bad. I especially liked the one, who wanted to lie you down over his knees and spank you.**'

'I would never let someone just do that me!'

'**Then you will just stay hungry ... and die.**'

Lyria's voice sounded sweet and innocent and it sent shivers down Ino's spine. She ignored the demon for now and took a few moments to catch her breath and think about her situation. At the same time she could feel her hunger worse than ever.

"Those things I saw, the desires of those people: almost all of them were just random ideas, right? Dark thoughts everyone has. My father has told me to stay away from that part of a person's mind when entering it."

"**Maybe. But in your state you have to take what you can get.**"

"But what you said about Sasuke's dream to revive his clan: that it was powerful enough to make him mine. The strength of the dream does influence how much it feeds me, too, doesn't it?"

'**Child, stop racking your little brain.**'

'Then fulfilling those random suppressed desires wouldn't help me much, would it?'

'**Bravo**** child. You got that right! Why don't you fulfill some poor chaps dream to lose his innocence to a beautiful young girl, to regain your strength? That should keep you well fed for a couple of days.**'

"Ino, are you there?"

Ino was about to retord to the succubus when Choji's voice rang through the forest.

'**Ah how lucky you are. Your food comes to you on its own. I wonder if you can keep continue resisting from feasting on him.**'

To Ino's horror Choji appeared from behind a few bushes and stepped into the clearing. He had obviously followed her from the village.

"There you are, Ino. I was worried when you..."

"Choji, stay away from me!"

This confused the boy greatly. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his distressed looking friend. But he was already too close and Ino could feel his desire. This time Ino didn't stop herself from fulfilling it. She threw herself into Choji's arms.

"Please just hold me Choji."

Ino immediately felt a lot better, she was sure that this was definitely a greater wish of Choji than some of the perverted desires she had seen before. But compared to the hunger she felt, this had been just a snack. She couldn't help but look intently at Choji and try to specifically use her ability to find out his desires. There was a surprisingly high amount of dreams that directly involved her and Ino immediately realized that her old childhood friend secretly liked her. She saw herself just walking with Choji through the village hand in hand. Another dream of his was to just eat with Ino alone in a restaurant and talk to her. Then Ino saw herself, Choji and Shikamaru looking at the stars at night, like they had done once when they were kid. She and Choji lay close by each other, while Shikamaru was just a few feet away. Ino was surprised how innocent and yet strong all of those dreams were, but Ino needed something powerful to quench her hunger and she needed it now.

"I am sorry, Choji."

"Ino? Wha..."

Choji was silenced as Ino kissed him right on his mouth.

Then the big Akimichi suddenly collapsed, looking a bit pale and Ino scrambled to somehow stop his body from crashing to the ground. At the same time she realised that she felt great, better than great actually. Her hunger was completely gone.

"Choji? Choji! Are you alright?"

"I think I am. I just felt funny."

"I am so sorry, Choji. I - I messed up and made a contract with a demon. I..."

Ino calmed down as she realized that Choji would be alright and that due to her hunger gone she probably wouldn't have any problems walking through Konoha.

"Choji I am really really sorry for what happened, but I just have to talk with my father right now."

Choji confusedly looked after Ino as she ran back towards the village.

* * *

"You did what!?"

That was the first reaction when Ino told her father she had broken into their clan's secret room. After that he numbly listened to the story from his teary eyed daughter. After she told him about his meeting with Sasuke he couldn't stop himself from interrupting her.

"Have you fed on anyone?"

Ino sighed.

"Choji."

Her father gave her a questioning look.

"I - I kissed Sasuke and it meant absolutely nothing to him. But from Choji it was enough to completely sate that strange hunger."

"Does that mean he likes you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him, too?"

Inoichi couldn't hide his hopeful expression. If his daughter liked Choji back, he supposed the Akimichi probably would be able to sustain his daughter until they had found a solution to the problem.

"Not in that way."

Ino lowered her head and Inoichi's expression became thoughtful.

"Wait a second, Ino."

Inoichi went towards the library and returned a few minutes later with an old looking book. Ino was sure that he had taken it out of the hidden room.

"What did you use to seal the contract?"

"A kiss."

Inoichi visibly relaxed. He scanned through the contents of the book and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Nothing else? That means there should be a tight time window on the contract. A week maybe, then the demon will just return to its realm."

"I don't know if it's important, but I had to smear a bit of blood on my lips first."

Her father's eyes went wide.

"Blood?"

"Y-yes from a gash right above my heart."

Inoichi remained silent as he desperately searched the book in front of him. After a while he stopped on one page and scanned its contents. Then he just stared into space for a while.

"Dad?"

Ino's father sighed.

"There is no time limit for this contract. But once it is fulfilled or you fail to feed your tenant, your soul belongs to the demon."

"W-what?"

"It is highly unlikely that we ever manage to separate that demon from you. It will stay with you forever. And if Sasuke was to ever fall in love with you or gets under your control in any way, you die."

* * *

An hour after talking to her father Ino was sitting in her room alone. She decided to finally confront her demon.

'You lied to me!'

There was a beautiful, almost child like giggle coming from the succubus.

'**But I could never lie, child. I am unable to.**'

'You said you would just leave once Sasuke was mine!'

'**I didn't lie. I just failed to mention that I would take your soul with me.'**

'What do you even want with my soul?'

'**Oh right, your father didn't tell you that yet. When you fulfill a big enough desire of a person and have them helpless, you can forcibly pull out their soul and devour it. Dreams and desires are nothing to the sweet taste of one of those. For our victims it is a fate worse than death, but who cares about them?**'

'You are sick! Anyway I will never devour any souls and I will never fulfill our stupid contract. You will be stuck in me until I die of old age.'

'**Oh child, that doesn't even matter to me. I have all the time in the world. It will be so much fun to watch you fulfill the fantasies of many men just to feed me."**

* * *

Inoichi was sitting in a bar with his friends Shikaku and Chouza. He had just told his friends about Ino's problem. Chouza was not happy about what he had learned.

"You mean she used my Choji and his love for her to quench her hunger and she doesn't even have feelings for him?"

Inoichi nodded sadly.

"Yes and I ask you as your friend and her father to allow her to continue doing that."

"What? Why should I?"

"Without him she will either starve to death or lose her innocence within the year."

Shikaku looked up.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. You don't even want to know what happened to the other people who made a contract with a succubus just like Ino did."

In reality Inoichi really didn't want to tell what happened to the two recorded cases, who had made the same contract. The first woman killed herself after accidentally devouring the soul of her husband. The other had to be put down by the Second Hokage, after she began preying on both civilians and shinobi and killing about a dozen people.

Chouza stared at his old friend and absentmindedly ordered another round of alcohol. Shikaku interpreted that as grudging acceptance from the Akimichi and tried to change the topic.

"Is there any way to break the contract? Some loophole?"

"No, Ino completely neglected to negotiate and just accepted the demon's terms. She is just lucky that Choji is so innocent or things would have been much worse."

Shikaku scrunched his face.

"Yes, but we all know that he won't stay like that forever."

Inoichi nodded sadly.

"That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. If I forbid Choji from doing anything but say kissing to my daughter, that might just cause him to think about what other things there are. Our desires are not like our public behaviour that we can just control at will."

Chouza frowned at Shikaku, who quickly looked away.

"What do you guys think I should do?"

Shikaku cleared his throat.

"I think you did the right thing. Trying to influence Choji will most likely have the opposite effect. The only thing we can try is to keep certain influences away from him."

"But isn't Ino one of those influences?"

Inoichi sighed. Managing to allow his daughter to have a somewhat normal childhood seemed more and more difficult.

"Wait a second!"

Chouza looked at his old friend sternly.

"You don't have any kind of plan, do you, Inoichi? How long is my son supposed to be your daughter's feeding tray?"

"No, I don't have a plan, Chouza. Choji is my only hope and I really wish Ino somehow falls in love with him. For both of their sakes."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I swear I wanted to make a chapter about Naruto's first day at the academy and how he gets to know everyone, how he and Hinata move into the Namikaze compound and all that. And then I had this idea how to team up Ino with a succubus and I was like:  
****Screw all that boring stuff! *sighs*****  
**

**I hope I didn't cross over into M-rated stuff.**

**A few Questions asked by ****Forever-A-Guest:  
****-Well Hiashi took the news without putting a fuss, I thought he was a bad guy in this fic?  
****I am not sure if I will make Hiashi truly evil in this fic (, too), but he is certainly not nice. My take on in this situation was simply that he kind of respects the Fourth Hokage (even though he deals with demons in an intimate manner and became one) and Hinata's contract with Naruto is (seems to be) just a temporary annoyance. Because of those things he didn't do anything.****  
**

**- There will be no harem. I simply don't like those**

**- honestly his final summoner is more like his mate/wife than anything right?  
****Exactly. Sarutobi and the Namikazes simply try to hide this detail from the public.****  
**

* * *

**To be honest I haven't really thought about a great overarching story (yet) and this fic is just like me bringing one of my favorite themes (demons, summonings, contracts) into the Narutoverse. So if you want to see a specific type of demon in this story and especially if this demon would go well with a character or maybe even have a character become this type of demon: let me know.**


End file.
